Shinpakusuu
by Kuhaku
Summary: Kalau ada alasan, mengapa kita bertemu, aku tidak tahu apakah itu takdir atau bukan. Aku tidak perlu mencari tahu, karena kita berdua sudah puas akan apa yang ada sekarang. Kau tahu? Kau adalah alasan, jantungku berdetak 110 kali permenit mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu." Biarkan aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu hingga jantung ini berhenti berdetak selamanya. AkaKuro, One-shot, fluff


**Author's note: yaa~ doumo minna-san! Author balik! iya balik.. balik ngelanggar masa hiatus :v**

**tee hee :q *Pasang wajah-wajah innocent* ga apa kan? mumpung kayaknya AkaKuro lagi sepi update nii =_= dan kebetulan ide ini muncul waktu author dengerin lagu Shinpakusuu #0822. Bagus deh, bagi kalian yang belum pernah denger coba aja dengerin *lempar headphone* dan lagu ini juga ada versi duet AkaKuro di youtube (yang nyanyi bukan AkaKuro sihhhhhhh)**

**udah deh, langsung baca aja. Ga usah inget-inget note author ini. **

**Iih... diomongin ga usah diinget note nyaa.. *author dilempar***

**Selamat membaca ^-^**

* * *

**Shinpakusuu**

**AkaKuro**

**Romance**

**Rate T**

**Warning! Fluff, yaoi, typo(s), gaje songfic, etc**

**Cerita ini menandung unsur BL atau yaoi, bagi readers yang tidak suka silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan memencet tombol back di kiri atas atau tanda silang di kanan atas. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

* * *

Langit tak lagi biru, kini telah dihias semburat jingga. Matahari akan terbenam, mengintip malu-malu di garis horizon. Burung gagak berkoak, seakan menandakan kehebatannya bersama kawanan lain.

Aktivitas di luar ruangan mulai menurun, sebentar lagi waktunya untuk makan malam. Orang-orang lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah, berkumpul bersama keluarga dan memakan makan malam mereka sambil berbincang santai, menikmati kehangatan dan kehadiran keluarga masing-masing. Anak-anak sudah kembali ke rumah, dilarang bermain hingga malam. Taman kota pun kini sepi, dua ayunan beralas kayu bentuk segi empat dengan rantai besi berkarat mengayun pelan tertiup angin.

Seorang pemuda memilih untuk duduk di salah satu ayunan itu, kedua tangannya menggenggam longgar rantai yang berkarat, seolah tak peduli tangannya akan kotor dan bau seperti karat.

_You know, when my heart stops beating_

_I'm sure it must have fully enjoyed this world_

Wajahnya mendongak ke atas, memandang langit jingga. Ia diam, tidak menyuarakan sepatah katapun. Pemuda itu menghela napas, merasa orang yang ia tunggu tidak juga datang. Ia mencoba mengayunkan ayunan alas kayu itu perlahan, sambil menggoyangkan kakinya bergantian. Kini wajahnya menunduk, memperhatikan tanah seolah itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di matanya.

_I want to continue smiling by your side_

_So that I won't have any regret when the time comes_

Angin berhembus, lumayan dingin. Pemuda itu mengeratkan _coat_ panjangnya, mengingat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, ia tidak boleh sampai sakit. Ia tertawa kecil, mengingat memori ketika dirinya sakit. Kekasihnya terlalu _over protective_, ia hingga dilarang keluar rumah selama seminggu, dan kekasihnya mengurusi dirinya. Ia jadi merasa tidak nyaman, kekasihnya masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

_As long as my heart is still beating, I want to protect you_

_That's enough of a reason for me to live_

_As we count the same tear over and over again,_

_We will understand each other a little more_

"...Ya ... Tetsuya?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu menoleh. "Sei-_kun_?"

Orang yang dipanggil Sei-_kun_ itu menghela napas. "Melamun, eh? Ada apa?"

Tetsuya –Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pemuda bersurai biru itu tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya mengingat sesuatu."

Alis Sei –Akashi Seijuurou naik, bingung. "Mengingat apa, hm?"

Kuroko menoleh, memberi kode bagi kekasihnya untuk duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Akashi pun menurut, ia duduk di ayunan yang satu, menggenggam rantai berkaratnya, sama seperti Kuroko. Akashi diam, menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Aku teringat semua kenangan kita." Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba, tersenyum kecil memperhatikan cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Cincin yang sama dengan milik kekasihnya, tanda cinta mereka.

Kedua mata Akashi sedikit membulat, ia menoleh. "Begitukah? Apa yang kau ingat? Beritahu aku."

"Aku ingat pertemuan pertama kita. Sei-_kun_ orang yang menyebalkan."

* * *

Kuroko duduk sendiri di dalam perpustakaan, membaca buku. Sejenak ia lupakan buku itu, ia memandang keluar jendela. Langit di luar biru cerah, awan putih bagai gumpalan kapas bergerak pelan, benar-benar suasana damai. Kuroko menghela napas kecil, ia membolos.

Catatan rajinnya di sekolahpun ternodai sebuah catatan bertuliskan bolpoin merah, dengan alasan 'sakit'. Entah, ia sedang tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran yang paling ia sukai, sastra. Kuroko menopangkan dagunya di tangan kanan, kedua irisnya bergerak perlahan mengikuti awan.

_Grek_

Pintu perpustakaan dibuka, Kuroko menoleh. Kalau-kalau yang masuk adalah guru, celakalah ia. Kuroko menghela napas begitu tahu yang masuk adalah seorang murid juga, namun ia baru ingat. Orang yang baru saja masuk adalah ketua OSIS sekolah, bisa saja ia diadukan membolos. Pastilah sang guru lebih percaya terhadap ketua OSIS mereka.

Kuroko mengangkat novel tebal yang ia baca, menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan.

"Hei, kau."

_Deg_

Suara baritone sang ketua OSIS masuk ke indera pendengarannya, Kuroko menelan ludah. Ia tidak tahu harus menelan ludah karena apa, gugup karena ketahuan membolos atau gugup karena suara baritone seksi itu barusaja memanggilnya. Sungguh, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Kuroko menyingkirkan novel itu dari wajahnya, memandang iris heterokrom _scarlet-gold_ ketua OSISnya, sungguh menawan.

Kuroko meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "A.. Ada apa?"

"Kau membolos, hm?"

_Glek. Matilah._

"E... Eh? A... Anoo ..."

Akashi menyeringai. "Kau membolos." Ia baru saja memberikan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Kuroko kembali meneguk ludahnya, gugup. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur pelan dari pelipisnya, kedua telapak tangannya basah karena keringat.

Seringai Akashi semakin lebar, ia duduk di seberang Kuroko.

"Tidak apa, tidak akan kuadukan pada kepala sekolah." Ujar Akashi tenang, memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kuroko menghela napas lega.

"Tapi ..."

Ah, ia kembali menarik napas.

"Kau harus mau jadi budakku selama tiga bulan."

_Twitch_

Empat siku-siku muncul di pelipis Kuroko. Ia tahu ia salah karena membolos, tapi tidak perlu dijadikan budak, kan? Itu namanya pelecehan.

Kuroko berdiri dengan kasar, kursinya bergesekan dengan lantai, menimbulkan suara cukup nyaring. Tangannya menggebrak meja sedikit, ia menatap Akashi yang sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf, yang terhormat ketua OSIS SMA Teiko, saya tahu saya salah karena membolos. Tapi saya tidak terima bila harus menjadi budak anda. Silahkan saja laporkan saya kepada kepala sekolah. Permisi."

Kuroko sesegera mungkin meninggalkan meja perpustakaan, istirahat tenangnya terganggu oleh ketua OSIS yang menyebalkan. Ia membawa novel itu keluar perpustakaan, berniat membaca di atas sekolah. Sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara sang ketua OSIS kembali.

"Ah, Tetsuya."

'Darimana ia tahu namaku?!" jerit Tetsuya horror dalam hati.

"Kalau mau membaca silahkan, tapi dilarang pergi ke atap sekolah." Ujar Akashi tenang, memandang Kuroko sambil menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangan kiri.

"Terimakasih atas nasihatnya, akan kulupakan." Ujar Kuroko, membalikkan badannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, kelas 3-D, ulang tahun 31 Januari, Aquarius, golongan darah A. Minuman favorit _vanilla milkshake_, suka membaca novel di perpustakaan, tidak pernah membolos. Gabung klub basket, _third string_, keberadaan tipis, sering menghilang. Tidak pernah membolos, pertama kali membolos adalah sekarang. Apakah aku benar?" ucap Akashi tiba-tiba secara panjang lebar.

Kuroko berkedip dua kali, bibirnya terkunci rapat. Apa-apaan orang ini.

Stalker?!

"Akashi-_san_."

"Hn?"

"Kau menyebalkan." Kuroko berbalik, meninggalkan perpustakaan, menuju ke ruang musik yang biasanya kosong.

"Ah, ya."

Mendengar Akashi kembali berbicara, Kuroko menoleh.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, hobi memakai _boxer_ warna biru muda atau hitam. Apakah aku salah?" seringai Akashi.

Kedua mata Kuroko membulat, mulutnya menganga.

Astaga, demi apa. Kenapa orang ini bisa tahu kebiasaannya memakai pakaian dalam.

"Matilah kau." Ujar Kuroko, berlari keluar perpustakaan dengan wajah merah.

Akashi menyeringai, merasa menemukan hal menarik.

"Hn... ada hiburan baru."

* * *

"Ouch... Tetsuya."

"Itu memang benar. Sei-_kun_ menyebalkan. Apakah kau seorang _stalker_? Bagaimana bisa tahu biodataku secara lengkap? Bahkan kau tahu kebiasaanku memakai pakaian dalam"

"Aku absolute, Tetsuya." Akashi menyeringai.

Kuroko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sei-_kun_ mesum."

"Aku mesum hanya untukmu, Tetsuya sayang."

_My racing heartbeats tell me_

_Of these synchronizing sounds and streaming thoughts_

_Let me promise never to leave you_

_So that you won't ever have to feel lonely_

Matahari sudah tenggelam, digantikan sang rembulan yang bersinar lumayan terang tanpa terhalang awan. Angin berhembus semakin dingin, menembus jaket yang dikenakan Kuroko. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, mencari kehangatan. Pemandangan itu tak luput dari kedua mata Akashi, ia berdiri kemudian berlutut di hadapan Kuroko sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko di dalam tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar.

_You know, every minute_

_My heart shouts "I'm living" 70 times_

Akashi menghembuskan napas hangatnya ke kedua tangan Kuroko, membantu memberi kehangatan. Kedua matanya memejam, hanya terfokus pada kegiatannya meniupkan napas hangat.

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Kuroko merasa bukan hanya kedua tangannya yang menghangat, kini pipinya pun terasa hangat. Pasti wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Sungguh, ia telah berpacaran dengan Akashi selama empat tahun namun masih belum saja ia terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan Akashi yang menurutnya, sangat romantis dan intim.

_But when I'm with You, it's in just a little hurry_

_And shouts "I Love You" 110 times_

Akashi membuka kedua matanya, memandang wajah merah sang kekasih. Ia tersenyum, mendapati hal yang ia lakukan bisa membuat kekasihnya merona malu.

"Se ... Sei-_kun_, tolong lepaskan tanganku..." ujar Kuroko, menoleh malu ke samping.

"Tidak mau, Tetsuya tidak memandang wajahku."

Kuroko melirik Akashi, wajahnya masih merah. Akashi tersenyum, ia bangkit berdiri.

_ As long as my heart is still beating, I want to protect you_

_That's enough reason for me to live_

_As we bring our feelings together, over and over again_

_We will understand each other a little more_

Akashi memeluk Kuroko yang masih duduk di ayunan, menenggelamkan kepala bersurai biru itu dalam dada bidangnya. Akashi mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko, penuh cinta. Wajah Kuroko semakin bersemu merah.

"Sei-_kun_... i... ini di tempat umum."

"Lalu? Kenapa?" Akashi berbisik di telinga Kuroko, membuat yang dibisiki merinding sedikit karena hembusan napasnya menggelitik.

"A... Aku malu.."

"Kenapa? Kau malu karena berpacaran denganku?"

"Bu.. bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku bangga karena memiliki kekasih seperti Sei-_kun_."

"Lalu kenapa, hm?" Akashi masih mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Kita dilihat orang..." ujar Kuroko, menggumam.

"Di sini sudah sepi, Tetsuya. Tenang saja."

Akashi melonggarkan pelukannya, memandang wajah Kuroko.

_If there has to be a reason_

_For us to have met each other_

_Then I don't know if it's fate or not_

_But that doesn't change the fact that we're happy about it_

Perlahan, Akashi mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Ia mengecup bibir pink menggoda sang kekasih lembut. Awalnya ciuman itu lembut, seiring berjalannya waktu dan bertambahnya nafsu masing-masing akan memonopoli satu sama lain, ciuman itu menjadi liar. Tak ada lagi yang memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada mereka berdua.

Lidah Akashi mengajak menjilat bibir Kuroko, meminta izin masuk. Menjelajah dan menginvansi rongga mulut Kuroko, yang dijelajah hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Nnh... ngh..."

Kuroko mengikuti alur permainan Akashi, memiringkan wajahnya ke kiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Akashi melepas tautan bibir mereka, membiarkan Kuroko mengambil oksigen sejenak.

Tak ada semenit, ia kembali melumat bibir yang kini sedikit bengkak dan berwarna merah karena cumbuan mesra darinya. Kepala ia miringkan ke kanan, memperdalam ciuman. Akashi semakin buas dan tak terkontrol, ia begitu ingin memonopoli kekasihnya. Tak akan ia biarkan orang lain menyentuh Tetsuya-nya, seujung jaripun.

"Nnh... mm..."

Akashi maupun Kuroko menikmati ciuman mesra mereka, di tengah taman yang sepi, di bawah sinar rembulan yang membelai mesra mereka. Lidah keduanya masih beradu, Akashi menarik lidah Kuroko ke dalam rongga mulutnya, kemudian mendorongnya kembali, begitu terus hingga lelehan saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko merasa kepalanya _blank_, ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Akashi.

_Until the time I can no longer be myself_

_I wonder just how many times I can still say "I love You"_

_So let me be grateful for the fact that I can be here_

_Thank you, simply for the fact that I'm alive_

Kuroko memukul pelan dada bidang Akashi, merasa perlu menghirup oksigen. Akashi melepas ciuman mereka, napas keduanya terengah-engah. Akashi memandang wajah Kuroko, kedua matanya sayu berair, mulut menganga mengambil oksigen dengan lelehan saliva di sudutnya, dan kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Akashi mengelap saliva di ujung bibir Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mengecup pipi Kuroko, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sei-_kun._.." Kuroko memanggil Akashi begitu napasnya sudah kembali stabil.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa, Tetsuya?"

"Terima kasih, Sei-_kun_ mau mencintai orang biasa sepertiku. Menemaniku saat aku kesepian, menghiburku saat aku sedih. Menenangkanku ketika aku gelisah, mau bersabar dengan sifat egois dan manjaku. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk berterimakasih pada Sei -_kun_."

Akashi sedikit terkejut, namun ia tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Kuroko, membawanya ikut berdiri. Akashi merengkuh tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Tetsuya. Terimakasih sudah mau mencintai orang yang egois sepertiku, kau bertahan dengan sikapku yang _over protective_ dan posesif. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-_kun_." Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Akashi.

Akashi mengecup kembali puncak kepala Kuroko sambil mengelus surai birunya.

"Sungguh aku mencintaimu, Akashi Tetsuya."

_Blush!_

Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar pernyataan barusan, ia langsung mendongak.

"_Mo... mou_! Sei-_kun_… kita kan belum menikah..." ujar Kuroko dengan wajah merah kembali.

Akashi tersenyum jahil. "Oh.. tapi sebentar lagi kita akan menikah Tetsuya, seminggu lagi tepatnya."

"Ta... tapi kan... aku..."

Akashi menghilangkan senyum jahilnya, tergantikan senyum lembut. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Kuroko.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan nama barumu, nyonya Akashi." Kemudian, Akashi mengecup punggung tangan Kuroko sambil sedikit menunduk.

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam, mengangguk kecil dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Sei-_kun _suka mengatakan hal yang memalukan." Gumam Kuroko.

"Hanya untukmu, Tetsuya." Akashi kembali memeluk Kuroko, menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sei-_kun._.."

"Tetsuya, malam ini... bolehkah?" Akashi memandang Kuroko, wajah penuh harap.

Wajah Kuroko memerah, mengerti maksud kekasihnya.

Oh, mereka akan melakukan ini dan itu, di dalam rumah, mungkin rumah Akashi atau mungkin apartemen Kuroko. Di dalam kamar, di atas ranjang, semalaman.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil "Bo... boleh..."

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko, kemudian membimbingnya menuju apartemen Kuroko yang lebih dekat dari taman.

Ah, sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar menghabiskan waktu semalaman menyantap makanan penutupnya yang paling lezat.

_My racing heartbeats tell me_

_Of these synchronizing sounds and streaming thoughts_

_Let me promise to love you forever and ever_

_Until my heartbeat completely stops_

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's note: *ehem* jadi.. gimana? bagus? jelek? kurang baik? hnn... silahkan, dibawah ada persegi bertuliskan review, mohon dipencet dan silahkan menuliskan apa saja, misalnya "aku sayang author" *author dibuang* ga deng, bercanda. Silahkan bagi yang ingin memberi saran atau kritik, atau mau keluarin uneg-uneg tentang author Haku juga boleh. Mohon juga review, saran untuk kedepannya.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu,**

**Kuhaku**


End file.
